


Identity

by MintEyeMC



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: About 1 year after secret endings, F/M, Family, Family Drama, MC is 5 months pregnant in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyeMC/pseuds/MintEyeMC
Summary: Things seemed to be looking up, with Saeran and Saeyoung finally being able to have normal lives and create their own identities after their horrible upbringing. But when a problem arises, they fear what is to come, and it couldn't come at a worse time - you and Saeyoung are about to become parents...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collaboration between myself (SaeranLover) and MintEyeMC~   
> Originally, this was going to be a story written by MintEyeMC, but after they broke their arm, they're struggling to write and so, after a few days of discussion, we decided to work on this together so that they can write a bit easier!
> 
> Updates on this will be quite sporadic, depending on our schedules and such because we live in different timezones (we're only an hour apart, but it can make quite the difference at times) and on the state of their arm, but we hope that you all enjoy this first chapter!

 “We will keep your involvement in the crumbled intelligence agency a complete secret and not bring about criminal charges if you accept this offer.”

“I would absolutely love to accept your offer, but you have not said what the offer is exactly. What must I do on my end in order to get this… reward?” The person rolled their eyes and folded their arms. They couldn’t exactly believe that they had been called in by a politician of such importance to do something, yet was never told what the something was.

“Read through this file, and you will find out all that you need to do.” The man pushed a file across the desk, before pushing a pair of glasses up his face. “I will know your answer in five minutes. If not, you are to be arrested by the security team for all crimes carried out under the agency.”

“Fine…” The person picked up the file on the desk, before taking a seat and reading through the information. It took a few minutes, but he raised an eyebrow. He thought that it was absolutely _petty_ at first… Until he got to the later part of the file. “Right, so… To summarise, you had a one night stand with some woman, and a few months later the woman had a child – _your_ child, and you want me to-!”

“Please. Do not say any more.” The politician sighed, and shook his head. “I cannot believe myself or the recklessness of my younger self when I think back on the situation. Though it would be a huge favour if you could do this for me, and you would be rewarded greatly, Vanderwood.”

“… Fine. I accept your offer. How long do I have?”

“Three months, if possible. Six at an absolute push.”

 

. . .

 

“Saeran, don’t you want to come with us?” Saeyoung asked, an upset look on his face as his twin remained sat at the kitchen table, eating from a tub of mint chocolate ice cream. “We’re going shopping for our babies! Your little niece and nephew! Surely you’ll want to get a _little_ involved, because you’re going to get really involved as the best uncle in the world when they’re born!” Once Saeyoung said that, he wrapped his arms around you and patted your stomach gently. “Only four more months to go! I’m so excited!”

In all honesty, Saeran was getting sick and tired of hearing about those babies now. It was almost everything he had heard about from the moment that you had moved in, because you were already two months into the pregnancy by that point, after an ‘eventful’ Valentine’s Day you had with his brother. Baby this, baby that… It had become even worse at the discovery of you and Saeyoung having twins too, because the doting over them became twice as much…

At seeing the desperate look on Saeyoung’s face though… Saeran felt he had no choice but to tag along, or else he was never going to be allowed to live this down whatsoever.

“Fine… But only if you buy me some more candy and ice cream to eat, get it? If not, I’m going to mess up your computers.”

Saeyoung cheered with excitement, before taking hold of both yours and Saeran’s hands, and forcing his brother out of his seat.

“Aw yeah, let’s go buying some stuff for the two baby Chois!”

“… Just kill me now.”

 

. . .

 

Saeran felt completely weighted down by some of the bags he was being made to carry. He had only one thought in his mind - ‘ _Was it really so necessary to buy babies – **unborn** babies at that – so many clothes and toys? It’s not as though they would have a sense of fashion or know how to play as, you know, babies?’_

“Okay! Now that we have that done… It’s time to eat! I’m really craving… Hmm, bread. I just really really want some bread right now,” you muttered, before grabbing hold of Saeyoung’s arm. “Can we see if there’s a bakery or something like that nearby, Saeyoung? _Please?_ You and Saeran can buy yourselves some cakes or something but I really want to have some bread!”

Before any of the three of you could move though, loud music began blaring out of Saeyoung’s pocket, catching all of you by surprise. And a few other passers-by, judging by the looks of things. It took a good moment for him to be able to actually get around to answering it, but by that point, your ears were already hurting. It also seemed as though Saeran got highly agitated by the volume of the music too.

“Oh, hey there Jumin!” Saeyoung was grinning as he answered, but in the moments of silence which followed afterwards, his face slowly fell. Jumin obviously had some work that he needed him to do… “Wait, now? As in right now? I- I can’t! I’m with Saeran and ____, and we’re trying to prepare for-!”

“Tell him that you have to go now, idiot!” Saeran snapped, obviously wanting to offload the bags on his arms and to buy some of the sweet food he had been promised. Saeyoung waved his hand around in Saeran’s face before turning his back, ready to listen to what Jumin was saying.

You grabbed his hand before he whacked Saeran in the eye, before putting on the best whiney voice you could to get him to hang up. “Please, baaaabe, I wanna go get something to eat! Please please please!”

“Look Jumin… I seriously don’t have the time. You’re going to have to find somebody else. I’m sorry. I need to get back to ____ and Saeran, they’re getting annoyed that I’m on the phone. Maybe try and call me tonight, or tomorrow morning if you still need it done then. Bye! Daddy Saeyoung is out!” He then turned around to face you and Saeran, before laughing rather awkwardly. “Sorry about that… Jumin wanted me to help out with his company’s security because he deemed his current computer technicians ‘incompetent in comparison’…”

He received nothing but a deadpan stare from you and Saeran.

“Okay, okay, I’m really sorry, and… I’ll let you both get whatever cakes and stuff you want from the bakery, okay?”

You shook your head, and tugged at his sleeve. “I’m actually really craving some ice cream now… Can we buy some ice cream?”

In all honesty, you felt sick at the thought of ice cream. You just wanted to get the horrible scowl off Saeran’s face, and you knew that ice cream would be the key. The sudden shine in his eyes and the slight curl of his lips into a smile was worth it… And so was the sight of Saeran clinging to Saeyoung like a child, and dragging him off to the closest shop selling ice cream… It was nice seeing the two of them getting along. Things really seemed to be looking up from a few months ago…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is MintEyeMC here!  
> I am so sorry about the late update, I have had this chapter wrote for a long time but I have had no internet access so I couldn't even send it to SaeranLover to post on my behalf.

“There isn’t any information about this woman who he had a one-night stand with at all, aside from a name… Though it does make the situation very difficult, I should be able to figure out something…” Vanderwood was sat at a computer, leafing through the file he had been given once more. Honestly, it wouldn’t be _too_ difficult finding out who the woman was, but the matter of finding out the identity of the children which would be a challenge. “… I will find you, Miss Choi…”

 

. . .

 

Saeyoung let out a quiet sigh as he rested his head on ____’s stomach, before he stroked his hand slowly against the bare skin. “In there… There’s two little babies…” He muttered, his heated cheek providing a strange yet nice warmth. “My own children…”He then moved his hand over to ____’s hand, and squeezed it gently. “Do you think that… I’ll be a good enough father? I’m scared… I’m excited but scared.”

Gently, Saeyoung sat back up and helped out in pulling ____’s dress back down, and lay beside her in their bed. She turned to lie on her side, and gave him a gentle smile. “I’m sure that you will be, Saeyoung. When it comes to people that you love… You go to any lengths possible to protect them. That’s been the case for both me and Saeran… You’re going to do brilliantly with our children.” A small tear formed in the corner of Saeyoung’s eye as she said that, before he ended up in floods of tears. She knew that he probably believed that he wouldn’t even live long enough to end up in a relationship, let alone have children of his own.  “Saeyoung… You’re so strong. I love you so much…”

Meanwhile, in the neighbouring room, Saeran groaned loudly as he folded his pillow over his head just so that he could cover his ears and drown out the crying. His twin had cried so much over the past few months, and it made Saeran constantly remember the days where he had to cry on his own, with nobody but the Sa- No, _Rika_ – to lean on… But she had taken full advantage of his feelings, and turned him into a weapon.

 

A violent, angry, bitter, _vengeful_ weapon against Saeyoung and the RFA.

 

_Saeran hated reminders of that time._

It was bad enough that he was permanently scarred with the tattoo covering his arm. People had suggest that he find a professional tattoo artist to cover it up… But Saeran didn’t want that. As much as he hated his past, he felt that he had to keep hold of the pain which he caused in the past. He still kept hold of fragments of Unknown.

His vest, his trousers, his tattoo, his eye contacts.

They were Unknown.

His hair, his sweater, his shoes, and his personality.

They were Saeran.

His mental issues…

That was both Saeran and Unknown.

He wasn’t a whole person in his opinion, but rather the fragments of two people pushed together to create a person.

And speaking of ‘creating a person’… He placed his bets that it was those unborn twins which had Saeyoung crying right now. God, those babies were his twin’s entire life right now… Not that he cared that his brother’s attention left him for a short while.

After a while of holding his pillow so that it covered his ears, Saeran released his grasp of it and everything was quiet. Presumably, those two were asleep in their bedroom. Saeran liked that peace…

But also, it allowed him to do what he was wanting to do for a while now.

Quickly, Saeran leaned over the side of his bed, and reached out for a box which was hastily shoved under it. He removed the lid, and put on a faint smile at the box’s contents. There were many little materials in there, including some scraps of material, a needle, some thread, and other miscellaneous objects including stuffing he had taken out of a pillow, some random buttons, and ribbon.

Sure, Saeran acted like he didn’t care that his brother was expecting his own children, but he did in reality… Just a bit. He was in the process of creating little plush toys for the two children. He had found comfort in creating the toys, but also he actually liked it when he ended up pricking his fingers with the needles… It let him know that he was real, and still alive.

For that matter, he had kept one or two of the toys for himself, and they were currently perched on his window ledge behind the curtain. The others were in another box hidden away in his closet, just for the sake of Saeyoung not finding them.

There was only one person who knew about this hobby which Saeran had got himself, and that was Jaehee Kang. She was his main source of materials and inspiration for the toys. Plus, she made nice hot chocolate at her café. He could sit in there for hours making the little plush toys as she kept making hot chocolates for him and admiring his progress. She’d even asked if she could keep one to put on top of the cash register, because of ‘How small and cute they are’.

Other than that, this was a secret project of Saeran’s. Nobody else was to know about it until Saeyoung’s children were born.

So far, there were the three little dolls which he had made that weren’t for the little twins – a little yellow bear, which was in Jaehee’s café, and there were two little kittens, one of which being pink and the other white, which were on his window. Aside from that, there were three others which were made for the children. A little red bear, a little black kitten, and a small blue puppy. They genuinely were small too, each toy could fit into the palm of Saeran’s hand.

Just as Saeran went to work on his next toy… His phone began to ring. Without bothering to check the caller, Saeran answered and brought the phone to his ear. “What.”

“ _Hello… Unknown. Or should I say Saeran Choi? Remember me? I doubt you do. I was one of your fellow loyal Mint Eye disciples… Until those non-believers broke in, and took you and the Saviour with them. I just want to say… We believe you aren’t beyond redemption. Come back to us, Saeran… Or we’ll give you no other choice.”_


End file.
